


I Tell Things in Confidence

by lexathecandlevlogger



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Edge of Extinction, F/F, SO, Season 38, Survivor season 38, Survivor: Edge of Extinction, Theyre gay, also poor lauren never gets head or anything, and adorable, i just made some people mean for plot convenience, i love everyone in eoe, i own nothing, i respect all y’all, i wrote survivor fanfiction, ive stooped this low huh, just watching season 38 i fell in love w kelley and lauren, purely out of my own boredom, this is angsty, this is meant as no disrespect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexathecandlevlogger/pseuds/lexathecandlevlogger
Summary: Starts on day 14 of living on an island in Fiji. Lauren’s young and vulnerable, but her all time Survivor idol is on her tribe: Kelley Wentworth... so you can guess who she seeks comfort in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching EoE and Lauren and Kelley were so gay and I LIVED for it, so here’s what I think could’ve happened with their relationship

"This hour I tell things in confidence, I might not tell everybody, but I will tell you."

[day 14, lauren has found an idol and returns to camp, current players remain: wardog, david, kelley, lauren]

Lauren beams as she practically skips through the jungle back to camp. Not trying to seem too obvious, of course, she slows her pace as she arrives to the familiar smell of burning fish and the ocean. Happiness bubbles in her body, waiting to be expressed, but she knows she has to stay silent. 

This is the best day ever. She’s safe with the idol in her pocket (aka her bra), which is all anyone could want in the wake of tribal council. 

Around the campfire, the rest of the tribe sits. All three of them. Despite losing every challenge, having a smaller tribe is nice. 

Everyone is chatting idly among themselves as David roasts the small fish he spent hours trying to catch. 

Kelley looks up when she hears the sand being kicked around. Her round too-big for her face glasses make her look small. Like a child (if a child had one of the biggest egos imaginable). Not a bad ego like Wardog’s, but it’s present. 

Confidence can be attractive. Endearing. Kelley’s blue glitch-patterned sports bra doesn’t help the noticeable cleavage from this angle. Freckles sprawled across her sternum that Lauren can’t help but stare at. Her skin looks soft, touchable. That skin would melt anyone’s touch. 

“Where were you?” Kelley asks. 

“Oh, uh,” Lauren struggles to respond, “G-getting water.” The stuttered response doesn’t convince the blonde. 

Kelley nods pointedly at Lauren’s hands. “Where’s the water?” 

Lauren forces a laugh. “I realized I didn’t have a kanteen.” She runs her fingers through her thick, curly black hair while the other hand rests on her hip. 

Kelley’s pale blue eyes squint at the girl in front of her. Then she looks back at the fire. 

Lauren scratches her neck, and sits down next to David. Across from Kelley. Sometimes talking to that woman is like trying to take a bone from a rottweiler. 

The sand is cold between the brunette’s toes as she plays with the Earth. Enjoying the light chatter and protein she’s been craving for days. 

 

As the sun sets, Lauren walks down the beach to wash up. The clear water is still warm from the scalding sun. Where the ocean ends, a saturated red-purple sky lies across. The quiet of the island is hard to get used to. The only thing she hears is the delicate waves crashing against her shins. A pale red cardigan was left on the beach, along with her blue tank top and leggings. The water begins to chill; goosebumps creep up her arms. It splashes as she dips her head in to wash her hair as best as possible. 

Cutting the waist-long hair before this adventure might have been a good idea. Black strands hang loosely over her face when she ties her hair into a bun on top of her head.

As she scratches dirt off of her arms and legs, movement in the sand is heard behind her. Her breath hitches and she whips her head around only to see Kelley throwing her shoes onto shore. 

“Damnit, you scared me.” Lauren laughs nervously as she continues scratching at her calf. 

Kelley huffs a quick laugh, but after that she’s silent. It’s oddly endearing. Lauren can’t help but stare when Kelley takes her long, naturally bleach-blonde hair out of a ponytail and runs her fingers through it; biceps tightened as she stretches. The blonde grunts and reaches into the water. 

“What are you thinking?” she asks.

“About the--the merge? Well, I’m excited,” Lauren says, “but if the merge happens before one more tribal Joe will be extremely hard to get out of the game, and the whole Kama tribe has a target on my back for whatever reason, and--”

“No.” Kelley shakes her head. “Not about the merge. I know as a first-time player it’s scary being out on the island.” She shrugs. 

Weird that she’s asking this. She doesn’t talk about anything but strategy.

“Oh.” Lauren was not about to tell her Survivor idol she cried earlier due to being homesick, hungry, and tired. “I’m-I’m okay. It’s challenging, but nothing I can’t handle.” Lauren flashes the blonde a reassuring smile.

Kelley laughs lowly. “Right, star-athlete.” 

Lauren’s head tilts while she smiles and rolls her eyes, “I guess.”

Kelley scoops water into her palms and empties it onto her chest. The droplets rain down her freckled skin. The move is repeated over and over again. When Kelley looks up, Lauren jerks her head to stop staring at the woman’s upper body. 

“How old are you anyway?” Kelley eyes her slyly. “Twenty-four?”

Lauren grins with her head down in an attempt to mask it. “Twenty as of last month.”

“Wow.” Kelley pauses. “Twenty? You’re a baby!” Kelley laughs as she stares at Lauren, wide-eyed. 

“You can’t even drink? Go to bars? Do anything?” This is the most animated Kelley has ever seemed over anything other than screaming at David when he blows each and every challenge. “That is crazy. I am twelve years older than you!” 

“Whatever.” The brunette doesn’t do a good job of hiding her smile. 

“Don’t whatever me!” Kelley gasped. “I’m your superior,” she teases and splashes at Lauren. 

Cool water hits Lauren’s thighs. Kelley removes her teal shorts and begins washing them. This is the first time she’s really seen Kelley laugh. Be happy to be here. In the game, she’s confident and owns everything and everyone, but right now, she’s relaxed. 

“What are you thinking?” Lauren asks after a long pause. Feet nervously shifting up and down against the velvet sand. The deeper her feet bury themselves, the cooler it gets. 

“Third time’s a charm, right? I’m happy to be back. Being out here feels,” she pauses, “normal. I enjoy the competition and the social game.” Her face remained neutral as she spoke; reining the water out of her shorts. 

“Forgot you’ve been out here three times now, old lady,” Lauren splashes Kelley. 

“Watch it, O’Connell,” the older woman lays her gaze upon Lauren. Her eyes wander down Lauren’s body and back up to her brown eyes. She laughs loudly. “No wonder Wardog sided with us at tribal.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Kelley says, gesturing to Lauren’s body. “That man is wrapped around our fingers. Meaning, let’s take him to the merge.” 

It’s odd that Kelley mentions her body like that. The exposed feeling comes back, creeping up her neck. Looking back down at the clear blue water is the only way to not make eye contact.

A smile smears across her face, “What happened to not talking ‘merge’?” 

“Well, now I am. Come on. You’re incredible in challenges. You could beat him any day and you and I,” she gestures between them, “could make it to the end.” 

Lauren’s mouth twitched. “I could see us at the end.” 

The sun began to set further behind the Earth, letting the sky turn a dusky blue. 

“Could we not talk about this right now?” Lauren asks, her voice small. 

“This can work, let’s talk about it!” Kelley demands. 

“Kelley, there are no cameras around and,” calling her Kelley felt weird. Everyone calls her “Wentworth.” Lauren never had permission to say her first name. 

“Two minutes ago you were so ready to talk strategy,” Kelley says, ignoring Lauren’s slip of tongue. 

Lauren huffs. “Let’s just enjoy this.” Her dark brown eyes scan across the sky, avoiding Kelley’s stare. 

Kelley rests her hands on her hips and glares for a moment. It feels as if Lauren yelled at her mom and a helpless little girl all at once.

Kelley’s eyes narrow. “You have the idol.” 

A smile across her face turns to a frown with eyebrows cocked. “What?” 

“I looked in your bag while you were sleeping this morning.”

“Why would you do that?” Lauren retorts. 

“I knew you had it and I needed to make sure! Why didn’t you tell me?” Kelley practically yells.

“Why did you go through my shit?” Lauren’s face grows more angry than puzzled. 

“We are supposed to be working together, Lauren.” Kelley splashes water with her foot. 

Lauren’s hands reach out in defense, “That doesn’t mean invade my privacy! How do you think I could trust you with the idol if you’re snooping through my stuff?” 

The blonde looks like she’s been stabbed in the stomach. Her lips close and eyebrows unfurrow. Definitely a technique to guilt-trip Lauren and she’s totally falling for it.

The water swims cooler around Lauren’s feet as the sun is nearly gone. “Sorry, I’m exhausted and I haven’t been eating enough and-” a shove to her shoulder stops her mid-sentence and knocks her on her ass with a splash. 

The girl looks at Kelley as the blonde seems unfazed by the aggressive act. The woman slings her shorts over her shoulder and walks. 

“What the hell, Wentworth?” Lauren struggles to stand. 

Kelley continues to walk towards camp. 

The younger girl splashes through the ocean, kicking up water as she goes, and grabs Kelley’s bicep to turn her around.

“You’re not allowed to be mad at me when you’re the one who started it!” Lauren grips tighter on Kelley’s arm. 

“Maybe if you trusted me, I wouldn’t have to snoop!” Kelley argues like a child. She wriggles out of the grip and continues on. 

Lauren’s breathing gets harder. The wind freezes her droplet-covered skin; her body shakes. Kelley has no right to be mad. She’s being a brat for no reason. Is this a strategy? Ruining her only solid relationship on the island? Kelley Wentworth is not this dumb. 

Impulsivity takes over. Lauren runs a couple of steps and places her palms onto Kelley’s back and pushes. Kelley falls forward into the water and onto her hands and knees. She stays put. Lauren’s breathing becomes shallower. 

The silhouette before her sits straight, fingers running through her now sleek-with-salt-water hair. 

The hunger and exhaustion got the better of her. The dark atmosphere and lonesomeness let Lauren’s actions seem not so bad. At least, before she did them; like this night was not real. Kelley standing like the legend she is right in front of her, not saying anything Lauren wanted. The blonde somehow towers over her while being a few inches shorter, and walks away.

Lauren stays in the water a few more minutes after Kelley leaves. She doesn’t want to catch up with the woman.

The camp remains silent as long as Kelley is silent. The alpha’s stern voice does not fill the humid air, but crickets chirping and snakes moving through the sand. When Lauren returns, everyone is already in bed. Kelley lays on the edge of the bamboo platform; bandana covering her nose and mouth, and her flannel used as a blanket. Lauren smiles at the woman who looks so vulnerable. Asleep; unprotected.

As usual, Lauren wedges herself next to Kelley (making absolutely sure she doesn’t touch her) and looks at the makeshift roof, and falls to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh, Kelley and Lauren are alone... things happen.

[day 15]

Eyes hesitate to open due to the all-too-familiar blinding orange light which seeps through the leaf-roof. Clatter of pots and utensils are heard. Lauren turns over to find an empty spot. Kelley’s gone. To her other side, the bamboo platform is empty. Lauren closes her eyes again and stretches her arms with a grunt. Maybe Kelley made sure she woke up before Lauren. Then again, Kelley’s always up before her.

Every morning started the same. Kelley would be the first to wake up, and then Lauren, but she’d pretend to be asleep. Kelley always ended up so close to Lauren through the night for warmth; it was impossible to not wake up the brunette by attempting to remove herself from being plastered against her. Lauren would watch the woman sit on the edge of the bamboo and button her flannel and slip on her leggings. She’d get water from the well and then jog up and down the beach, trying to utilize the rest of the fuel she had before breakfast and build up endurance. Lauren would watch her run from the distance. Theoretically, she could get up and join her, or at least do something productive, but she wouldn’t get the view. Kelley would then cook rice or whatever lizard or bug she could find. David is then up, followed by Lauren. They all sit around the fire as the sun grows hotter, eating and talking, as if they’re at home or a nice restaurant.

But this morning, Lauren is the last one up. 

Barely a moment passes before Kelley sits on the shelter next to Lauren and hands her a bowl a rice. 

—-

On reward, Wardog and David are gone enjoying food Lauren craved for. Her stomach never felt so empty, cramping at the most inconvenient times like now, as she tries to nap. 

She curls into herself on the bamboo bed. Kelley’s off getting water and probably looking for an idol. Unable to fall asleep, she pulls her cardigan over her body and slips her hand beneath the waistline of her underwear… to get rid of the cramps. Not to imagine Kelley coming back too soon and catching her with her hand down her pants. Not so she'll slyly smile and watch. Stand there, arms crossed, blocking the sun, casting a shadow upon Lauren, but her eyes are closed, so she fails to notice. She’d only notice after her hips rise and fall slowly, then sporadically. After her breathing gets harsher and her free hand clenches her stomach. After soft whimpers pour out of her parting mouth and her face scrunches in determination. Then will she open her eyes and see the blonde woman before her, getting an all access pass—

“Where’s this fucking idol!?” 

Her hand jerks out of her underwear and folds neatly into the other. The question (more of a shouted statement) echoes through the trees, not too far. Pretending to sleep is all she can do now that reality struck her like a train. Her throbbing center isn’t helping in the least. 

—-

[day 22, only lauren and kelley at camp; david’s voted out and wardog’s on an overnight reward]

Chirps and buzzes linger through the jungle when Lauren and Kelley eat dinner. Across the fire from one another, Lauren anxiously taps her nails against the wooden bowl; staring at the fire. Her heart beats rapidly. The memory from not three seconds earlier of Kelley’s hair a burst of color through the flames and her eyes glowing leaves her breath shallow. 

The breeze chills Lauren’s exposed back causing her to shiver. Out of her peripheral vision, she sees Kelley raise her chin to look at the girl in front of her. 

Shyly, Lauren glances up raising her eyebrows slightly. 

“I’m gonna go to bed,” the blonde says before proceeding towards the shelter. 

After a few minutes, she stands up and stretches with a loud groan. As she changes her top she stares at Kelley who was pretending to be asleep. The way she is cracking her knuckles gives it away. With a small smile, Lauren crawls into bed. The shelter is huge when it’s just them two. Too big for Lauren to sleep as close as she wants to Kelley without it being weird. But with that, she inches ever so slightly towards the woman throughout the next hour or so. 

She’s only inches away from Kelley’s back; their bodies could fit like a puzzle due to the height difference. So easily she could reach out and feel the warmth of the woman’s skin and run her thumb down her spine. 

Without warning, Kelley turns; eyes open. Waves of breath hit Lauren’s chin. Too fast for Lauren to catch her breath, the feeling of a cinder block grows heavier and heavier on her chest. Butterflies litter her stomach. She doesn’t know if it’s out of fear or desire. 

The blonde’s face is neutral. Absolutely nothing fills those pale blue eyes. All Lauren can do is stare. Stare into those pale blue eyes and contemplate doing what she’s been wanting to do ever since Kelley Wentworth grazed her television screen. 

Taking a loud deep breath in, she leans forward. Her lips gingerly touch Kelley’s. A second of hesitation leads her to back away only a centimeter, licking her lips, before kissing her again. It’s quick and painless. Everything Lauren didn’t want. 

She looks at the woman in terror of rejection. Terror of a, “what the fuck?” or “what is wrong with you?” 

“W-was that okay?” Lauren asks. 

Kelley’s response is only to kiss her. Placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, she kisses her hard. Biting her bottom lip which Lauren smiles into. Kelley’s hand moves down the side of her body ending on her thigh. Between her legs develops that so satisfying yet such excruciating tingle. Her feet twitch when Kelley moves to grip her inner thigh. Lauren does everything not to moan. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lauren says breathlessly; taking Kelley’s wrist. 

Equally as breathless Kelley replies, “What, what?” A bit of resistance from Kelley’s hand. 

Laughing, she says, “What are we doing?” 

“You know what,” Kelley says. 

Lauren gulps, “Is it okay?” Her eyes are wide and childlike. 

“Yes, just kiss me,” she whispers. 

Lauren kisses her again and rolls to straddle Kelley, careful to put as little weight as possible on the skinny woman. 

They kiss slowly. Lauren’s mind is spinning, but somehow this feels grounding. She begins to unbutton Kelley’s flannel as her hands rest upon Lauren’s hips. The pressure between Lauren’s center and Kelley’s is unbearable. Slowly grinding her hips, Lauren kisses Kelley’s newly exposed chest. 

In the dark, she can barely see but by reaching to touch Kelley’s sternum, she’s surprised to not feel a bra. Her hand cups Kelley’s breast and strokes the skin with her thumb. The hips beneath her buck up and a sharp sigh escapes Lauren’s mouth right into Kelley’s chest. 

Lauren maneuvers her knee to press softly between Kelley’s thighs. Bracing herself on the bamboo, Lauren continues to knead Kelley’s chest. 

Kelley hips grind into Lauren’s knee as best as possible from the awkward angle.

“Damnit, Lauren,” she breathes heavily while she scratches her back ever so slightly. 

A smirk paints the girl’s face, along with splashes of red, before kissing Kelley once again. Lauren’s pace is much slower. Kelley raises her hips to grind harder, faster. Her hands reach to Lauren’s ass, pulling their hips as close as possible. 

As Lauren brings a hand lower and lower down her stomach, she places a finger on her center; letting it add extra friction. It twitches underneath. Nails dig into Lauren’s shoulder. 

One fluid movement later, Kelley’s on top of Lauren. Her hands grasp Lauren’s shoulder’s for leverage as her hips continue their circular motion. Between her own legs feels as if there’s a forest fire emerging that needs to be put out. But Kelley’s knee is now unknowingly tending to the burning fire. “I-I’m,” she moans. Throwing her head back, her body jerks, letting out a whimper which echos around them. She breathes deeply as she stays settled atop Lauren’s hips. She still moves her hips, but slower. Much slower; her finger now traces along Lauren’s sternum. Avoiding eye contact. 

Shocked, the woman below can’t move. Suddenly she’s vulnerable. Only feels the blonde’s hot finger lingering around her breast before sneaking a thumb to knead it. No words follow when Kelley takes a deep breath in and rolls off. 

Her eyes closed and Lauren stares. She wants so badly to kiss her shoulder and lay her hand on her rising chest. To sleep with her pressed against this woman. No desire for a favor in return, (though the fuzzy feeling increased to pain) but to sleep together in the most gentle way possible. But she turns away leaving Lauren to her thoughts crowding in the vast jungle. 

 

The sky is a dim blue-gray when Lauren first opens her eyes. Blonde hair sprawls across her neck. Kelley’s fast asleep with her head on Lauren’s chest, breathing slowly and audibly. Her mouth twitches against Lauren’s skin; her arm wrapping around the brunette’s waist. 

Kelley ‘stone cold bitch who never lets her guard down’ Wentworth has completely melted into Lauren’s body so gently and effortlessly. Lauren’s heart begins to beat quickly remembering the events of the night before. And now because of how close Kelley is. She tries to calm her heart from beating so hard it may wake Kelley, but shallow breaths don’t make it easy. With a small smile, she reaches to drag her fingernails lightly across Kelley’s unclothed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merge!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Kelley and Lauren... do things.

[post-merge, day 27]

The first day of the merge is exhilarating. Upon arrival to camp there’s a long table with a red paisley cloth covering the surface and plates stretching from end to end. Food Lauren didn’t think she’d see for thirty days. Meats, fruits, vegetables, even condiments and desserts. Everyone sat around the table, enjoying the meal, but watchful of cameras. Crew set all around them, recording every conversation and every gesture. Lauren so badly wanted to hold Kelley’s hand or graze her fingers along her thigh. Wanted to be connected to Kelley in an almost possessive manner.

Instead, they sit side by side. Only talking strategy and game. Personal conversations were rare, and for time away from the cameras. Personal conversations were put on hold for when Lauren and Kelley lay down by the beach together. Propped up on pieces of dead log. Or when they took walks to the well or out looking for idols. Lauren often suggested these walks from time to time only to listen to Kelley talk. 

The first night of the merge was an adjustment. One shelter, one long bamboo shelf to sleep on with twelve other people. Kelley, being so adamant to get her way, slept on the end. The far end where everyone desired to be. Not wedged between two strangers, but one stranger and the humid air. 

Lauren’s beside Kelley. She uses her bag as a pillow and cardigan as a blanket. Kelley’s so close. Her body lay flat, chest rising and sinking with deep breaths. 

—-

[day 32]

Upon returning from the challenge, Lauren doesn’t even make it to the shelter before collapsing. The sand is warm against her body. 

Someone laughs. “You good, Laur?” Aurora. 

Lauren simply puts her thumb up in response. A few other tribe members laugh. 

She feels vulnerable, with only a bra and underwear, but who cares right now when for the last thirty minutes she’d been holding her body weight by her knees alone on a bar above the ocean. Like a scene from a fucking James Bond movie. Her body is exhausted; not attentive enough to care about the bugs probably nestling their way onto her skin. 

The tribe talks amongst themselves farther away from the completely drained girl. Conversing about who’s the biggest threat. 

She flares with anger when Joe mentions “Wentworth.” It's probably irrational, but she just wants him to stay the hell away from her. 

(Though some small part of her thinks it's flattering that he thinks Wentworth could beat him, which she definitely could.)

As Lauren lays on her stomach, arms crossed makeshift a pillow, the side of her back is nudged by a cold foot. She groans quietly. 

“Hmm?” Lauren mumbles. Kelley doesn't respond. “What do you want?”

“Get up.” Kelley says; monotone. 

Lauren’s head turns to look up at the source. Kelley looms over her. She looks stunning from the lower angle, especially only in shorts and a sports bra. 

“Dude.” She nudges again. “Come on,” she whispers now. 

Lauren blinks out of her daze. “Okay, okay.” She stands up. 

Kelley looks back and notices the tribe is not paying attention, so she grabs Lauren’s hand. Lauren rubs her sleepy eye with her free hand as Kelley trenches down the beach, pulling the younger girl along. 

Once further from camp, Lauren asks, “What are we doing?” Her feet kicking up sand as they walk. 

“You’ll see.” She makes some foreign noise that sounds like--

Did Kelley just… chuckle? 

Lauren smiles and has to admit, she can’t complain the interruption of her nap when a girl like Kelley Wentworth is dragging her into the jungle while they’re both half naked. Kelley’s shoulder blades move as her free arm swings with momentum, showing off her muscular back. Lauren can’t help but look at those back dimples imbedded in muscle. 

A few minutes into the jungle, Kelley has not let go yet. She may not even remember how tightly she’s gripping onto Lauren’s hand. 

They walk in silence until they reach the other side, which is, “Another beach?” 

Kelley turns to look at the girl with such delight. “Look!” 

A wooden platform bobs in the water several feet from shore. 

Lauren looks at the blonde, puzzled, but the smile remains. “A boat…” 

“A boat left from the challenge! It must’ve been dropped off here with the others and not picked up,” Kelley rises on her tiptoes. 

Lauren laughs, “uh,” and looks down at their intertwined fingers. Kelley abruptly releases her grip. 

“Come on, let’s sit on it, watch the waves, talk…” Kelley emphasizes. 

“Won’t they notice we’re gone?” 

“They’re too preoccupied blowing Joe to notice us,” Kelley twists the ball of her foot into the ground. “I want alone time with you, and I took the opportunity at hand. Take it or leave it, O’Connell.” 

“Well, this is better than a nap,” Lauren laughs and quickly punches Kelley’s shoulder, “race you!” 

“Dammit!” Kelley lunges forward, into the water after Lauren. Lauren dives in and swims. 

Once she reaches the platform, with a tap, it’s over. Kelley wraps her legs around Lauren’s waist from behind and attempts to pull her off. Lauren’s grip loosens and she goes under. They wrestle in the water for a mere few seconds before Lauren hits the wood, “tap out, tap out,” trying to breathe while laughing and inhaling salt water. 

Kelley hoists herself onto the platform, letting her legs dangle, and helps Lauren up. “You really thought you could beat me?” she asks the girl laying breathlessly beside her. 

“I knew you were strong, but,” she coughs, “you do not back down.” 

“You don’t even know,” Kelley looks back to wink at the girl; her heart gets a tug from all directions. Luckily, Kelley turned back at the horizon, unable to see Lauren’s eye-roll and goofy smile. 

Kelley lays back and down. They lay side by side for what seems like hours. Lauren stares at the bright sky, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the other woman to break the silence. Waves crash around them. occasionally the clear water splashes against the wood and onto Lauren’s skin. The sun beads down, hard. Her skin feels like it’s bubbling and harsh rays glow straight through her. 

The boat rocks. Lauren shields her eyes from the sun to look; Kelley sits at the edge with her legs in the water. Scooching herself to sit with the blonde, she avoids touching her. They sit inches apart, before Kelley rests her head on Lauren’s shoulder. Lauren’s lips unwillingly curve. The woman’s cold, wet hair splays across her shoulder, drops fall on her back, feeling all too good. Looking down at her thighs, Lauren’s hand inches towards one. Pinky barely touching Kelley’s leg.

Abruptly, Kelley grabs Lauren’s hand and places it on her upper thigh. Lauren’s breath hitches violently in her throat; she breathes deeply, but slowly, hoping Kelley won’t notice. She tries to not place too much pressure on the thigh or unconsciously squeeze. 

“Is this how you imagined the game going?” Kelley asks. 

Lauren’s laugh forms in the deepest part of her throat, “Not at all,” she wants to say more. Wants to appreciate Kelley’s presence more. It’s baffling how Kelley Wentworth is spending this with Lauren. A college girl from Texas. 

Curiosity gets the best of her, and Lauren slowly, trails up Kelley’s thigh. Her thumb wedges it’s way between fabric and skin. Kelley’s head leans to Lauren’s ear and whispers, “If you’re trying to make something happen, O’Connell, make it happen.” 

Lauren’s lets out a quick breath, her lips curl and eyes look down. 

Skin touches the side of Lauren’s face to lift up and meet Kelley’s lips. The kiss is passionate for a split second; Kelley then leans her hips into Lauren’s side. Kelley’s hands grab the girl’s biceps to pull her in. 

Lauren’s hand snakes up to Kelley’s chest to push her down against the wood. Lauren then straddles Kelley’s hips; they lift in response. Her hand tugs at the neckline of Kelley’s sports bra; she kisses down the blonde’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. Lauren’s forearm reaches Kelley’s lower back to lift her closer to the middle of the boat. 

Clouded by hormones, Lauren quickly inches down Kelley’s body, kissing down her flat, nearly concaving, stomach. Kelley lays against the boat, hands gripping the brunette’s shoulders; hips lifting against Lauren. As she nears Kelley’s hips, a hand is placed through her dark, curly hair, with a bit of pressure to guide her down.

With a deep breath, “wait, wait, wait,” Lauren whispers. She looks at the sight in front of her: Kelley sprawled below her. Looking like she’s in submission to Lauren, but Kelley’s always in control. No matter what it looks like. 

“What?” Kelley whines with a hand raising to her forehead for dramatic effect, not even looking down. 

“What if someone shows up?” Lauren asks, eyes wandering the exposed skin before her. 

Kelley props herself with her elbows and with a nod, “Then get in the water.” 

Her head cocks and brows furrow. 

Brushing a piece of hair behind Lauren’s ear, Kelley states again, “Get in the water.” 

Lauren smiles and rolls her eyes as if Kelley’s joking. “Anyone could come by and god forbid cameras-”

Kelley weaves her fingers around Lauren’s bra strap and pulls her close, “Are you going to go down on me or not, because if you're not, I’ll get myself off,” she whispers hotly against Lauren’s ear. 

Lauren gulps hard and nods. While remaining eye contact with Kelley, she lowers herself into the water and yanks Kelley’s legs with her until her bottom is at the edge of the boat. Goosebumps trail along Lauren’s arms when she hits the cold water. Holding onto the boat with one hand to keep her afloat, she roughly pulls down Kelley’s shorts and kisses her stomach once again. Kelley helps, frantically pulling her shorts to her knees. Lauren’s hand tightens onto Kelley’s thigh, furthering up. Lauren trails her tongue along Kelley’s inner thigh and occasionally suctions her lips against the pale skin, leaving red marks. Hopefully covetable by her bike shorts. Kelley’s knees tighten as Lauren attempts to pull them apart and finally, she gets to where Kelley needs her to be. 

“Fuck,” Kelley moans, throwing her head back and tightening her hold on Lauren’s hair. It began as soft and gentle nips to Kelley’s center, but grew harsher as Kelley’s moans grew louder. 

Lauren continues, adding her hand to the mix; grazing her fingers along Kelley’s skin before slipping them into her. The muscles around Lauren’s fingers tighten spazzmastically. The woman sits up and practically whimpers before letting out a shudder of relief. She laughs breathlessly. 

The timid fear of looking her in the eye did not let Lauren look up. Instead, she lowers herself so the water waves against her chin. Her mouth tastes like sour fruit; lips coated in film which can be pulled on by her teeth. Calf muscles rest on either side of her run her shoulders, twitching. Still, her face only inches away from Kelley’s exposed hips. 

Lauren dunks into the water and runs her fingers through her hair. Holding her breath and treading water seems like a better option than facing the inevitable awkwardness of staring at the girl she just made come. Assuming she wasn’t faking, but the moans and shaking said otherwise. 

Kelley’s come under her before, but it was dark. She didn’t have to look into those pretty blue eyes surrounded by flushed skin and a panting mouth. 

Through her sea-soaked eyelashes, she sees Kelley lay down and pull her shorts back up. Her legs swing in the water. 

“Wentworth!” is called from the shoreline. Lauren’s eyes go wide before looking at the caller. Out of the corner of her eye, Kelley sits up quickly, but smoothly. 

“Tree mail!” Julie calls again, cupping the sides of her mouth like a megaphone.

A moment passes before, “What are you guys doing?” 

“Fishing!” Kelley yells.

“Just head back soon.”

The lie seems convincing enough as Julie walks away. A long breath escaped Lauren’s nose, into the water creating bubbles of relief. 

The blonde takes a quick glance at Lauren with an eyebrow raise saying seems like she bought it and dove into the water. 

Walking back, both girls drenched from the swim to shore. Occasionally, Kelley rings out her hair or looks around as if something is after them. Probably worried someone had seen a contestant go down on another contestant. Let alone two girls. Lauren walks with her head down, trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people are getting voted out at tribal tonight.

At camp, cameras already set up; everyone is around the shelter. Few people sit under the tarp shielding the sun as others impatiently shift back and forth on their feet, waiting for Joe to open the tree mail. 

“Better be the fucking family visit,” Aurora mutters. 

“It’s too early in the game,” replies Ron with a headshake. 

Amongst the chatter Joe begins to read, “The storm aside brings together the tide, which brings a sign the hive must be five.”

“The hell does that mean?” 

“That makes no sense.” 

“Two people are getting voted tonight,” Joe announces. 

As a reflex, Lauren glances at Kelley with wide eyes from across the circle. She mouths, “it’s fine,” before placing her hands on her hips and drawing her attention back to Joe. 

“And how’d you get that?” Aurora demands. 

“The hive must be five,” he says. “There’s seven of us.” 

Aurora sighs, “shit.” 

After a few more discussions of confirming what the parchment means, the tribe disperses. Immediately going their separate ways to strategize. Set of cameras following Joe, Ron, and Aurora, the others gather under the tarp. Cameras right beside them. 

“Julie, you’re with us?” Kelley asks as she settles down, cross-legged onto the shelter. 

“Yeah, Ron’s blindside ruined all trust we had,” she speaks with aggression and nerves. Taking a glance at the camera, making sure it’s not on her, Lauren looks at Kelley for any sense of doubt as Julie continues. She’s perfected her poker face sitting there listening to the older woman’s story of desertion. The thought of Julie joining their alliance gives her a nauseating feeling, but maybe that’s because of the couple ounces of rice they’re provided a day. She was the only one, other than Kelley, of course, who cared when she fainted. But, she’s attempted to blindside Kelley in the past. Who says she won’t again? A dream alliance would be her and Kelley. Just the two of them eliminating members one by one. She longs for the night she spent with Kelley breathing into her chest while the rest of the world stayed silent.

“I want Ron out,” she finishes, a little too loudly. 

“I-” Wardog begins.

Kelley interjects, “We could split the vote.”

“Who should it be? Aurora or Joe?” 

“I’m cool with either,” Lauren shrugs, picking at the scab formed on her ankle.

“Let’s go Aurora,” Wardog finally gets a sentence out. His booming, nasally voice resumes. “She’s been Kama from day one and is so stubborn, she won’t even listen to me,” he emphasises. “Yesterday I tried to talk to her about chopping up some more bamboo for the shelter and she went off, like how I never do anything around camp!” Lauren and Kelley share a look and Lauren rolls her eyes and Kelley smiles. 

“Let’s go Aurora then. Split the vote, two for two. If those guys,” Kelley leans her head in the direction of the others, “vote for one of us twice, we go to rocks.”

“We’re all okay with rocks?” Julie asks the final question.

“Yeah,” Lauren looks up at her and nods. So does Wardog. 

With a fist pointed to the middle of the circle Kelley hesitantly laughs, “Lesu two point oh?” 

The others laugh and join their fists, then retreat. 

Lauren lays her head down besides Kelley, “You’re sure this’ll work?” 

She turns to face the younger girl, “I’m not letting you get taken out. Trust me.” She takes her hand in her own. Slowly she turns to resonate with the sky and falls to sleep; hand never freeing Lauren’s. 

 

Lauren jerks up when a loud clap booms. “Show time, guys,” Julie says. Her figure looms over the two women while behind her, Aurora, Wardog, and Ron gather their belongings. 

She rubs her eyes and nudges Kelley. “Tribal,” she murmurs as she crawls out of bed. The sun sets over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow. 

The journey to tribal is painstaking. The sticky air clings to Lauren’s shoulders and back like moss on a rock. Mosquitoes prick her legs, but shooing them away aggravates them. 

Upon arriving at the alcove that now feels like home, Jeff says, “We will now bring in the members of our jury.” Each previously voted member walks out with a smirk so flashing it makes Lauren cringe. A smirk that says you’re on the line. Not me anymore. I can happily watch, hoping you get voted; knowing you betrayed me. 

She glances from across the seats to Kelley. Somehow they always manage to sit as far away from each other as possible. Maybe to not draw suspicion, but it was never talked about. 

Suspicion stemmed day one. First it was Lauren’s inability to stop talking about Kelley Wentworth.

Survivor Goddess. Inventor of the witch coven! Most iconic group in Survivor history. Remember when she got the record breaking nine votes. All “did not count”. She lost a quarter of her body weight in Cambodia! Most of any woman who’ve competed, let alone the first woman to find multiple idols in one season. 

Then it was when she’d try to be as close to the older woman as possible. Make it certain she slept next to her, make it certain they sat next to each other during meals. Lingering when Kelley would finish speaking her ground on the next vote to a group. 

Then Kelley caught on. Becoming, “Lauren, let’s go,” every time she went to the well. Taking longer than it should. Every time she went to the ocean to wash up, went to get firewood, bamboo, food, anything. 

Then it was cameras creeping in the bushes. People labeling them as a “power couple”. The words resonate like heavy blocks of concrete on her chest. Unable to take a deep breathe, but safe. Safely grounding her in the game. In life. 

Though everyone sees them as a threat, it’s them. Every now and again she’d hear whispers and interviews of “she’s Kelley’s puppy” or “she’s manipulating that poor girl.” But people are scared. Of them. They have the power.

“How has tonight’s vote affected the tribe? More panic?” Jeff asks.

A nudge to Lauren’s side breaks her thought. 

“Oh, um, definitely there has been more panic around camp since the announcement. Everywhere you look people are off excluding you from the conversation, and you never know if the next target is the biggest threat or the weakest link,” she says with a shrug. Trying to be vague, but wanting to antagonize the other alliance. 

“Well, Ron, as Lauren said there’s two extremes to a tribe. Biggest threat,” he holds out a hand, “and the weakest link,” he holds out the other. “Is it obvious who those are?”

“I think people decide for themselves who’s who, which is why communication within an alliance is so important. I definitely know who’s the biggest threat in my game-”

Lauren looks to Kelley, wide eyed. 

“-but it won’t be the same for everyone.” Ron finishes with a shy smile.

Wardog begins, “Well-” but is cut off by Aurora. 

“Why’d you look at Kelley?” she looks directly at Lauren. Time stops and all eyes are on her.

She gulps, “I-”

“Obviously the biggest threat here is Kelley which is why you looked at her, right?” she sneers. 

Kelley narrows her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Right?”

Few gasps come from the jury.

Kelley turns to Aurora, “don’t attack her. She didn’t do anything,” she emphasizes. 

“I’m not attacking her, I’m just clarifying!” 

“If you have a problem with me, don’t drag Lauren into it,” Kelley’s close to yelling. It’s a strange feeling, having people talk about you like you’re not there. Talking about you in front of a group of people who are about to decide if you live or die. Metaphorically, of course. 

But her name in Kelley’s mouth is reassuring. 

“Look, it’s no secret you’ve been targeted since day one. I get it, you’re a returnee, you’re paranoid-“

“Paranoid?” Kelley laughs. “I wasn’t paranoid until you threw my name out there!”

Aubry squeals in excitement and shock. She covers her mouth quickly to muffle the noise. 

Aurora says, “I didn’t ‘throw your name out there’! It’s been out there,” and with that she quiets down. 

Kelley whips back around in her seat, crossing her legs and rolling her eyes. 

A minute of silence passes. “Joe,” Jeff asks, gesturing to a frazzled Kelley, “do you feel this certain weight being a returning player?” 

Joe’s still in shock from the vicious argument. He shakes his head, “Yes, but I think it’s all about how you’re playing this game,” pointing his finger to the floor, “whether you were a beast or the quiet one in your previous season, it all hits the reset button,” he says with confidence and a hand through his hair. 

As Jeff asks others various vague questions, Lauren can’t hold back anymore. She wants to look at Kelley to see if she’s okay, but those damn cameras will catch every little glance, and so will the jury. God forbid Aurora again. But if she knows Kelley, she’s as closed off as physically possible. Tightly wrapped within herself and avoiding the cameras which she know are all on her. Trying to get the perfect face of anger, but Kelley won’t give. 

The vote goes as planned. Joe, Aurora, and Ron all voted differently, so there was no need for the brutal chance of rocks. Aurora and Ron are sent to Edge of Extinction accompanied by Jeff’s parting words, “Well, communication is important within alliances, and it’s clear who needs to work on theirs. Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie attempts to get Lauren to flip her vote, there’s a flashback of a individual immunity challenge from a few days back, and at tribal, her vote will be revealed.

“Good play, guys,” Joe says before being dragged away by Julie. 

Lauren sighs heavily into bed. Running her hands through her thick hair, staring off. “Don’t worry about that,” Kelley leans her head in the direction Joe and Julie disappeared to. “Even if they rekindle their old team,” she shrugs a laugh, “we’ve got the numbers, babe.” 

Her eyes soften along the tightly wrapped smile that tries so hard to ignore the word she used. The implied thought Lauren cannot think about while there’s a camera watching them, but she thinks about as everyone sleeps. Her chest weighs heavily when she remembers what position Kelley was in just hours ago. How Kelley looked when she was laying on the boat, completely unraveled. Herself, maybe. Or when she shrunk into herself after Aurora took her stand and Lauren only wanted to hug Kelley and tell her she’s safe.

The air layers around her skin like a suffocatingly sticky film. But it’s okay when Kelley holds her hand as she falls asleep. Condensation builds between their palms. Kelley’s face relaxes and her lips part. Her grip loosens, but Lauren’s does not. In the dark she mouths, “you’re okay,” which may be a statement meant more for herself. 

—-

[day 34, julie, wardog, kelley, Lauren, joe]

“Final five!” everyone boasts as their hands raise from the circle.

The atmosphere is cheerful on the surface, but with only five people it’s going to get bloodier. Two more people need to go and it’s the final three. Joe needs to go next because his charm and gorgeous hair will grant him a million dollars alone. Not that it hasn’t already. Everyone loves him. Lauren absent-mindedly rolls her eyes at him shovelling handfuls of rice into his mouth. 

To her right, Kelley gets up from the bench. She leans over, picking up a fallen flannel and Lauren is most certainly not watching the curve of her legs as she bends over. “I’m going to get firewood,” she announces.

Naturally, Lauren would follow. No question about it Lauren would tail behind like a kid being lured with candy, but… something stops her. The fear of people seeing is far past it’s recovery, though she can’t help but think of the glances and mutters and most likely confessionals saying, “those two are dangerous and have got to go.”

From across the fire, Julie gets up to leave as well. Lauren watches the woman leave the grounds and resumes back to picking at her bowl of rice. Or clam bowl of rice. 

Sighing deeply, Lauren leaves her dish and taps Julie’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I have a plan for the next vote,” she says, avoiding much eye contact to not seem suspicious. 

Julie hums in surprise and adds, “I actually wanted to talk to you last night.”

Behind her she can feel the cameramen. Standing there like watchdogs. Ready to blow the whistle. At what? Don’t know yet. 

“C’mon,” Julie leans her head in the direction of the well. 

 

Lauren uses her elbows to brace herself against the well’s wooden edge while her palms cushion her jaw. 

“I want to vote with you again next tribal,” Julie says. 

No surprise there. She’s got the numbers. Her eyes wander and a smile smeers as she thinks of the joke Kelley made on day one. When Reem, Keith, and Wendy made their own little alliance and Kelley pointed out, “we got the numbers!” 

“Okay?” 

Lauren shakes her head, looking up at Julie’s freckled face, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Let’s go Kelley. She's the next threat and you know it. Like last night, both Aurora and Ron said so—”

Her stomach muscles seize. Her eyebrows scrunch and mouth twists. The words leave Julie as if all of Lauren’s attention is drawn to them. She speaks carelessly. The cameraman adjusts the machine resting on his shoulder. 

With a gulp, Lauren says, “I get what you mean, but why not Joe?” She’s defensive now. “He’s an even bigger threat,” her voice shakes. “and he has gotten to the end before, and—”

“Honey, honey,” Julie rests her hand on Lauren’s. “I understand you and Kelley are close, I get it,” she laughs, “I think we all do.” 

Lauren tilts her head in discomfort. 

“I want to go to the end with you, and Kelley’s the next biggest threat. We aren’t letting Joe get to the end either, but he’s been dropping the ball on challenges, and Kelley-” she huffs. “Is doing amazing.” 

The older woman leans in to whisper, covering the side of her mouth from the cameras, “Everyone knows,” Julie says. 

Everyone knows. Knows what? Her eyes wander to the floor, unable to look her in the eye. Tension builds in her chest thinking about what everyone knows. It’s not subtle when the blonde lays her head on the brunette’s beating chest as they sleep. That she wraps her slinky arm across Kelley’s waist; letting her arm rise and fall with her deep, sleepy breaths. They know she’s Kelley’s bitch? The fact that she’s made Kelley come more times than she can count? 

Julie must know Lauren is freaking out because her mouth twists into a satisfied smile. “Kelley will win against you,” she continues, “No one’s giving the million dollars to her passenger. Let me, and,” she gestures into the air, “whoever else take you to the end and you’ll have a real shot.” She backs away and and gives Lauren a small nod before leaving. The cameras follow.

Sand shuffles from behind her, approaching the well. The tiny rocks hit her calves, and she rolls her eyes at the thought of someone else coming to convince her to ditch Kelley. 

She jerks as soon as a palm touches her upper thigh and fingers drag up her skin and grip her body. Kelley. She scans the forest for witnesses and harshly whispers, “Kelley, stop,” but the smile creeping on her face is not very convincing that’s what she wants.

Kelley’s hands clutch her waist, pulling the girl’s body into her hips. She rests her head on Lauren’s shoulder and whispers, “make me.”

Lauren laughs lowly when Kelley dances her fingers along the ticklish spots of her stomach, and squirms out of her grip. “Kelley,” she tries again, whispering. “The cameras just left, and so did Julie. Someone’s going to see,” she pushes Kelley’s forearms away from creating a cage around Lauren where the pressure of Kelley’s hips on her ass makes her never want to leave. 

When she is able to escape her grasp, they’re face to face; much closer than Lauren had thought. Lauren’s eyes barely meet the blonde’s as their height difference is too obvious to ignore. Kelley holds her wrists and goofily smiles. 

“They’re gone,” Kelley whispers. She pulls her arms for closer access; kissing the girl’s shoulder and trailing up her neck. Lauren hums and leans her head back, placing her hands on Kelley’s hips.

Often Kelley will distract her from the constant apprehension of the game. Of Julie saying ditch Kelley. 

She shudders; her body quivers as Kelley sucks on her neck. 

“Kelley, Kelley,” she says. “I have an idea.”

“Mhm,” she breathes, “I’m sure you do.” Her hand hovers over Lauren’s chest, sliding her thumb on the fabric of her bra.

“What if we vote with Joe and Julie,” the words leave her, causing her body to become frigid. Waiting for the backlash. 

Kelley stops her work on the brunette’s neck. The fingers on her chest creep together, gripping the skin between them.

“And why would I do that?” she says flatly.

“T-to have the numbers,” she struggles and she’s now rigid while Kelley becomes gooey like warm cookie dough. “We’d just have to get Wardog a-and you know that’s an easy vote. I’ll tell him to vote for like, Joe, and it’ll be four against one,” Lauren tries to remain eye contact for confidence purposes, but on the inside her chest is pounding at even the idea of going against the blonde’s wishes.

Scoffing a laugh, Kelley tilts her head and levels her hand onto Lauren’s chest. “You really think getting that doormat out is a good idea?” 

It feels as though the woman before her holds a knife to her stomach; she’s ready to sink it deep within writhing flesh and muscle if she says the wrong thing. 

“Julie’s next on the chopping block, and I don’t intend for that to change,” she says sweetly with a shrug. Palm still plastered to Lauren’s chest, no doubt noticing the increase in heartbeats. Fluttering like a bird trying to fly with a broken wing. 

When alone again, Lauren takes a deep breath and sighs harshly. Hand to her forehead, she rolls her eyes. Julie’s right. Logically, Kelley should be the next to go. She’s strong and has a hell of a story. The challenges go smoothly because it’s really only Kelley. Everyone else has given up. 

Yesterday, Joe and Wardog dropped their arms which held a bucket of colored water within the first five minutes for pizza. Then Julie after thirty. Then Ron and Aurora after forty.

“You okay?” Kelley called.

Grunting with distilled agony, Lauren shouted back, “Kind of.”

“Lauren with a bit of movement in her shoulder,” Jeff observed. 

“Yeah, Jeff, cause this fucking hurts,” Lauren called out and laughed.

Kelley’s infectious laugh rang from across the field. The failed contestants laugh with mouthfuls of veggies, cheese, and bread. The smell was intoxicating. 

“And how are you doing, Wentworth?”

“Oh, just great, Jeff,” she said, the biggest fuck you grin spread across her face.

“Been out here forty five minutes now,” he pauses. “How much longer are you girls planning to ride it out?”

Her strained voice said, “Parvati Shallow did this for six hours. This is nothing.” Sweat glistened on her temples and dripped off her nose. 

Lauren’s eyes darted to the floor and smiled to herself.

“Think you could do this for another five hours and fifteen minutes?” Kelley shouted.

Lauren scoffed, “Only for you, Wentworth.”

Time passed quickly once the two hour mark passed. The numbing feeling set in and Lauren completely forgot where she was. In her head she was kissing Kelley’s chest in the jungle against a tree. Usually, Lauren would have to imagine what sounds the blonde would make when her hand prods between her legs; when her authority never gives even though she’s completely unraveled. But now she doesn’t have to imagine it. She has to remember it. Remember the whimpers that leak with eagerness. 

The members on the bench chat away indistinctly. Probably betting on which one will give out first.

“Three hours, guys. How we feeling?”

Kelley adjusted the rope in her hand. “At this point it’s more of a self goal I need to fulfill,” she said, shielding her eyes with her free hand as she tried to look at the man speaking. 

He smiled, his stupid dimples deepening. “How about you, Lauren?”

“I’m doing surprisingly well,” she said, nodding. “Kell, you sure you’re good?” She peered over the abandoned poles to see that ridiculous blonde hair now slick with sweat. 

Kelley scoffed. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not the one who’s prone to fainting.” The group on the sidelines laughed. 

“Please be careful, Lauren!” Julie called.

“I’m good!” she replied before whispering to herself, “I’m good.”

More time passed and a bee found a lovely place to hang out on Lauren’s shoulder. She felt its ticklish little body before she saw it.

“H-honey, don’t freak out, but there’s a bee on you.” 

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Julie, by telling me not to freak out, I’m going to freak out,” she said. 

“Sorry,” Julie started.

“It’s all good.” She breathed deeply. “This bee needs to get off of me,” she sing-songed quietly. 

Kelley laughed. “He likes you, Lauren.” 

Lauren laughed, more at the idea of a male being interested in her than anything. Poor guy would never have a chance. “Stop making me laugh! I’m trying to concentrate!” 

Another half hour passed.

“Hey, Lauren, remember when you called me hot?” Julie asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do it again, I’m needing the validation.”

She smiled widely. In the most serious manner possible she said, “Julie, you are hot.”

“No one calls me hot!” Ron complained. 

“You are too, Ron,” Julie chuckled and placed a hand on his knee. 

Aurora interjected, “O’Connell, you’re calling others hot, but I’m just going to say it: have you seen yourself?! You’re freakin’ hot, dude,” her voice muffled with pizza stuffed in her mouth.

Laughter nearly interrupted her response, “I think the real incentive for this challenge should have been being the pizza,” she winked.

Aurora licked her lips and smirked. “Drop that rope and your wish might be granted.”

Whoops and whistles sprayed from the bench. Lauren glanced to Kelley who was peering over the wooden poles, raising her eyebrows. The words stung her knowing Kelley would say something. 

“I-I mean if I met you at a bar back home,” she scoffed.

Lauren could only smile sweetly, wanting the comments to end. 

“Am I wrong? Kelley, seriously,” Aurora gestured to Lauren. “Come on!”

“She’s not my type,” Kelley called nonchalantly.

Immediately Lauren whipped her head in Kelley’s direction. Her brows furrow. Kelley just shrugs. It’s for the cameras. She has to play it cool, but oh god does it hurt. The sun beading down seeped into her skin. The heat weighs down on her like thirty pound chains. Her legs were close to buckling when Jeff said four hours had passed. 

“Goddamnit,” Kelley held her free arm out to steady her balance. 

And of course, “First movement from Wentworth in a couple hours.” 

A familiar buzz droned in her ear. Her face scrunched at the tickling of her neck. 

“He’s back,” Wardog laughed. 

“This damn bee,” Lauren muttered. The buzzing set panic in, but because it was going to throw her off. Knowing Kelley would win, should win, she didn’t need to outlast the returnee, but needed to prove to her she could do it. Hold out for six hours. Maybe it was a dominance thing and Lauren wanted some power in her dynamic with the woman. Though, realistically, she could never. Kelley dominates in everything she does. It’s not a bad thing. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find Kelley in the last reward challenge insanely hot trying her hardest to rip contestants from the other tribe away from a pole and across the finish line. But it does make Julie all the more right when she says Kelley’s playing her.

So when Jeff announced, “Four hours and thirty minutes. How’s everyone doing?” she didn’t mention the excruciating pain in her feet which shot throughout her body.

“Absolutely amazing, Jeff,” Ron replied with a bite of pizza. Scattered laughs emerge in the field.

Kelley groaned obnoxiously, rotating her wrist, looking for any relief. Jeff smiled, “Wentworth, I can see how you’re doing.”

“Oh, you know exactly how I’m doing, Jeff,” she snarked with that grin. 

“How are you doing?” Kelley called to the younger girl, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled at the question; she darted her eyes to the floor before looking into those pale blue ones that glow against the bright blue sky. “Just dandy,” and her eyes rolled.

“How did Parvati do this?!” Kelley groaned.

“I have no idea, but you girls are almost there and doing amazing!” Julie called.

“Thanks, mom!” Lauren joked with an eye roll.

“Hey, didn’t you just call her hot?” Aurora cocked her head with a curious smile. 

“Shut up, Aurora!” 

“I get it,” Aurora held her hands in defense. “I’d call Parvati Shallow ‘mommy’ if I had the chance,” she said quieter.

“Aurora!” Julie hit her shoulder.

Jeff couldn’t help getting a laugh in when Wardog chimed in, “No, no, Heidi is much worthier of the title.”

“Season six, Heidi?” Kelley asked, out of breath.

“Who else?”

She shrugged. “I thought you’d be more of a Jenna-type. Seeing as much as you like brunettes.”

Lauren’s eyes shot to the blonde. What the hell was that for? Was that towards her? She did take every opportunity possible to mention when Wardog’s eyes lingered a little too long on her ass or said “I’ll come, too!” when Lauren went to the ocean to wash up.

She licked her lips and averted her gaze from anyone. She wished she had more clothes on at that moment. It’s not the first time people acknowledged her in that way, but the feeling of vulnerability is beyond belief. Her legs squeezed together.

“If we’re talking season six, Christy was totally underrated!” Aurora interjected. Lauren hummed in agreement.

“Somehow, every season, people start ranking the former players,” Jeff shook his head.

“Stop casting hot girls and we’ll stop talking about ‘em!” Kelley laughed. “Joe, what about you? There were some good-looking people in our season.”

Joe licked his bottom lip and rubbed his forehead. “Uh, no comment?” 

“No, no, no, spill!” 

Aurora gasped, pointing at Kelley, “it was you!” Everyone bust out in laughter. “His crush was on you!”

Kelley smiled, her eyes squint from the sun, “not a chance, man. Sorry.” 

“But Kelley, you are hot. Cambodia? Hands down the season’s hottie,” Aurora said. Her head tilted with a sly smirk, “I bet Lauren would agree,” she quiets.

Her eyes rolled out of pure instinct. Her lips tightened. Say something. She has the upper hand this time for a comeback and she’ll do everything she can to take it and say fuck you, too, babe. 

Lauren leans back to see the blonde and confidently announces with a shrug, “not my type.”

The expression received is you’ll pay for that. Lauren isn’t worried what the punishment will be. She blew a kiss to her opponent with her own fuck you grin. 

“So who’s getting the immunity?” Joe asked. 

Knowing Kelley had an answer, she looked in her direction. Kelley smirked and said, “I’d like it, only because I know I’m next.” 

“Saying you’re next so openly,” Jeff begins. “Doesn’t that put an even bigger target on your back?” 

A groan escaped from deep within her filled with exhaustion, “we all know it.”

Aurora muttered, “that’s for sure,” but Kelley didn’t seem to hear. Lauren’s eyes narrowed. 

“What if you drop before Lauren?” 

“Well, then see ya on Extinction,” she smiled. 

He could’ve gotten more out of the girl, but she was gone. The numbness and overall haze of the thick air and beading sun was overwhelming. Talking helped for a while to distract them; later it became as irritating as the bee which bounced from Lauren’s shoulder to her head.

Kelley’s bicep strained while she occasionally grunted in pain. She wiped off sweat from her forehead with her free hand. 

“Hey, do you need to drop?” Lauren tried to whisper. She only received a headshake. 

“Almost six hours!” Julie whooped and clapped her hands. Ron joined. 

The ache in her own arm grew harsher as the minutes ticked and she couldn’t hold out anymore. Lauren dropped her wrist; dyed-green water splashed onto her body when the bucket released. 

“Out of nowhere, Lauren drops out of this challenge. Wentworth wins individual immunity!” 

Kelley dodged the dyed-purple water when she released her bucket. The girls tended to their sore arms and feet before they met in the middle of their posts to hug. Lauren buried her head into Kelley’s shoulder whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Kelley stroked her hair and shuddered a laugh, “you did amazing, I’m so proud of you.” She grabbed Lauren’s head to kiss her forehead. 

“Wentworth, congratulations,” Jeff put the necklace around her neck. “Someone getting voted out tonight, but it won’t be you,” he patted her shoulder. “Pack your stuff, head back to camp. See you tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley does a thing™ to try and persuade Lauren to stay on her side. Tribal that night is dramatic...

And that night, two people were taken out. Now, she’s walking around trying to clear her mind. Vote for Kelley and give her a greater shot at winning this game or vote with Kelley and rid Julie. Seems like an obvious choice, but she can’t do this game without Kelley. She’s been her rock, the only thing that keeps her sane. Being loyal to her is no question. 

“I can’t believe Aurora is gone,” Joe says. He’s chopping coconuts while conversing with everyone else who sit around the fire. 

“I know, I know,” mutters Julie. 

“Well, at least it’s less loud now.” Wardog adds receiving death defying glares. “What?” 

He’s an idiot. But a useful idiot. 

The conversation continues in a positive direction. Remembering old tribe mates and laughing at old times. 

 

“Lauren,” is whispered. Her eyes remain closed. Again, “Lauren.” She huffs. 

Her side is tickled, “Lauren!” and she violently wiggles. Kelley’s hands are gripped within Lauren’s to stop her from touching her again. 

“What are you doing?” she whispers.

“I have something to show you,” Kelley replies. 

Lauren obliges when Kelley holds her wrist softly to tug her along through the dark jungle. Their feet crunch on twigs and sand. 

Sleepily, Lauren rubs her eye and yawns. “What time is it?”

The blonde hums, “I’d guess three am?”

Lauren smiles and shakes her head. 

At the well, Kelley releases her grip and reaches into her bag. 

“This is for you,” she says with a charming voice. 

A beautiful button attached to a piece of string decorated in various colored beads and feathers is dropped onto the well’s edge. Lauren hesitates to touch it. 

“Kell,” she begins. 

It’s shoved closer to her. “It’s for you. I need you, and hopefully this is compelling enough,” her voice lowers. “I can win the next immunity challenge; don’t worry about me.” She takes a step closer. 

“Okay?” Kelley reaches to Lauren’s cheek. “I got you, trust me.”

Her head tilts into the blonde’s palm. Smiling, she takes Kelley’s hand and kisses it. 

“Okay. I trust you.”

Without warning, Kelley kisses the girl softly. Softer than ever before. Her free hand tangles itself in Lauren’s braided hair, scratching her scalp which sends shivers down her spine. Their lips barely touch. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she keeps them to her side. 

The setting is unbelievably romantic. Pitch black in the middle of the jungle. A cool breeze sweeps across their skin, relieving the usual suffocating humidity. Cringing at how she feels like a teenager sneaking around with the popular jock, she lightens up on the kiss. This is completely wrong. Contestants aren’t supposed to hook up. But it’s not a hook up. If it was Lauren could fuck her with no repercussions. And the phrase, “could fuck her” wouldn’t make her feel disrespectful. If it was just your average hook up, Lauren could look at the other participant without her chest seizing. 

The shorter woman rises on her tiptoes to reach her better. Deepening the kiss, responding to Lauren’s hesitation. 

Kelley breaks the kiss. She breathes heavily and laughs. “I’m-I'm sorry.” 

“Hey,” Lauren lowers herself to look her in the eyes. “Don’t apologize,” and they kiss again. 

“Come here,” Kelley whispers as she begins to walk to the side. Lauren’s lips move to her neck while she talks. 

She grunts when cold stone hits Lauren’s backside. The well. Kelley pushes her against the stone with her own body. 

“There’s no one here,” Kelley whispers. 

“Mhm,” Lauren replies. 

“Ready to make up for the ‘not my type’ comment?” 

The wall behind her makes it difficult to lean back. “Me?” she giggles and strokes the other’s blonde hair. 

Kelley pushes her hips harder into Lauren. Kissing her collarbone she says, “I think I deserve it.” 

“Ohhh,” Lauren laughs. “Do you now?” 

“Let’s find out,” she shrugs. 

Lauren kisses her once more with a laugh, “not my type.” 

Swiftly, Lauren switches their positions and hoists Kelley onto the ledge of the well. She stands between her legs. They kiss roughly; Lauren’s hips absentmindedly grind into Kelley’s center. She moans lowly while tugging on Lauren’s thick hair. Legs tightly wrap around Lauren’s waist, bringing them as close as possible. Lauren tries not to giggle when Kelley raises her hips against her, attempting to get some kind of friction. 

Lauren breathes hard out of her nose.

Kelley pushes Lauren back by the shoulders, “we should go back.”

Lauren pouts and rocks on her feet. She strokes her thumb along Kelley’s thigh. 

“Okay,” she says, and without kissing Kelley again, she dislodges herself from between her legs. 

—

[day 35]

“Another tribal day,” Joe stretches out of bed. “I’m going to catch some breakfast, you and Wentworth start a fire? One last night burned out.”

Lauren tries to seem completely alert while she’s exhausted, in pain, and out of it. 

“Mhm,” she hums, still lying down. Kelley’s leg is hoisted around Lauren’s waist and arm around her chest. It’s for warmth she’d say to others. It’s not like Aurora and Joe or Julie and Ron don’t cuddle at night. 

Groaning, the blonde wakes up. She quickly rises and fixes her hair. The younger girl stays down and plays with the idol in her pocket, feeling the feathers and wooden beads. She smiles.

“Come on,” Kelley taps her leg. Starting to put the fire together, the others gather more wood and catch food with Joe. 

Lauren whispers, “Thank you, again.”

The response is quick and emotionless, “yeah.”

Her brows furrow. Her fingers dig themselves into the sand as Kelley tries to strike a spark. The blonde’s arms tighten as she violently hits the machete against the flint. Her veins become streams of water running along her forearm. Lauren stares like an idiot. 

\---

“We will now bring in the members of our jury.”

“Joe, knowing your spot in the final four is secured, how do you feel?” Jeff asks and he laughs.

“I feel amazing, Jeff. It’s been a long road and the last thing on my Survivor bucket list is to win, so I feel good knowing I now have a 25% chance.”

“He says with confidence,” Lauren mutters under her breath. The jury’s shocked faces say it all. 

“Lauren, do you not think he should be confident in what he just said?”

Kelley eyes her. Lauren can’t hold back from saying, “No, I don’t because we’ve been trying to get rid of him from day one, a-and I don’t know why he’d think we’d stop now.” Others look around, deciding whether or not to jut in. She shifts in her seat uncomfortably. Anger within her needs to get out somehow, but she can’t yell at Kelley. Her anger comes from nowhere. And Kelley doesn’t deserve it. Lauren continues.

“He thinks he’s so valuable at camp and such a good provider,” she’s cut off.

“H-he’s just a threat-- which is no surprise. Any,” Kelley glares at Lauren who crosses her arms like a child, “returnee is going to have that label the whole game, whether you play the same or not.”

Jeff questions, “Kelley, is the vote tonight obvious?”

“Um,” she looks around. “Yes. Yes, it is. Within our five there are two alliances, and I’m fairly certain my alliance holds the power even though,” she gestures to Joe, “they have the immunity necklace. But since Joe has it, that leaves Julie.”

Julie winces at the mention of her name. Eyeing down Lauren, Lauren looks to the floor. 

“Julie, does that scare you?”

“Of course it leaves me uneasy, but I’m sure my alliance has grown and is getting stronger, and our plan is still in motion,” she nods.

“Well,” Kelley begins. “If the plan is to get me or Lauren out--” she reaches into her bag and pulls out the idol she showed Lauren the night before. 

Gasps come from the jury. 

“I think I’ve got us covered,” she finishes with a cocky smile. 

Julie’s eyes widen and hand covers her mouth. 

“Lauren, can we talk to the side for a moment?” Julie strains as she pushes her palms into the seat. 

Lauren’s lips twist with guilt.

The look from Kelley either says what the fuck are you doing or better do what ‘mom’ says.

Inhaling deeply Lauren stands and goes to the corner of the room for Julie to whisper in her ear. 

“Vote for Kelley,” Lauren takes in the jury’s, Jeff’s, and remaining contestants’ expressions for guidance. Wardog lightly hits Kelley’s shoulder and whispers something in her ear. “That is a fake idol and I know it. Those beads are from Aurora’s bag and the feathers from Victoria’s. You’re smarter than this— she’s manipulating you and you know it.” 

The words sting in her ear like a hot iron imprinting “property of Kelley Wentworth” onto her skin. 

“You have zero shot at winning against Kelley, but me and… Wardog? Easy.”

Julie turns to Lauren giving her a “okay?” nod. Her stomach feels empty and her knees shake. Looking at Kelley would rush back all the memories of “I got you”s and “trust me”s which would wrap Lauren right back around the older woman’s finger. 

“Joe,” Julie motions him to her. 

“It’s Wentworth, right?” he asks and she nods. The three of them sit back down, and Lauren does everything she can to avoid those faultless blue eyes. 

Kelley’s hand grips Lauren’s forearm roughly. “Lauren, please,” she whispers calmly. But those eyes are close to breaking; the way they glisten in the firelight says it all. She places her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, leaning in closer, “The idol is yours if you vote Julie. Yours.” 

Lauren says nothing. Leaning in closer to Lauren’s ear, gently moving a piece of curly hair behind it, she whispers, “Baby, come on. It’s us against them.”

Her thoughts blur when the jury watches with wide eyes. Aubry mouths, “what the fuck” as she and Julia hold hands. Kelley lied to her. Everyone was right all along-- Kelley’s goal was to destroy Lauren to her last fight. And just as she planned, Lauren’s about to break. Lauren rolls her eyes as Kelley whispers sweet pleas into her ear. 

“Are we ready to vote?” Jeff asks.

The contestants say, “yes,” in unison, but Lauren merely nods. Kelley tries her hardest not to cry. Her breathing increases to quick, shallow puffs of air. 

 

“Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I’ll read the votes.” 

Jeff reaches for the first parchment. “Wentworth”.

“Julie,” he reads Kelley’s vote.

“Kelley,” Lauren cringes as her vote is read. Kelley’s lips are pursed and her head shakes at her first name with a heart is revealed. 

“Wentworth, that’s enough, you need to bring me your torch.”

The woman avoids Lauren’s gaze at all costs as she stands. The jury’s squeals are no help to Kelley’s embarrassment. 

The breath in her throat jerks into a choking gasp. She looks up in hopes to dry her watering eyes. Right now she has no right to cry because this was her doing. The feeling in the pit of her stomach should be pure joy. The jury’s eating up her move: the blind side of the season. But instead her stomach hurts, and so does her chest. 

Her fingers trill along her mouth as she’s hunched over in shame, but not as badly as Kelley. Out of pure reflex, she grabs Kelley’s forearm, and stands alongside her. Kelley’s stiff when Lauren hugs her and whispers into her ear, “I’m so sorry.”

A hot tear hits Lauren’s shoulder; it’s the only emotion Kelley shows. She evades Lauren’s hold and steps before Jeff. 

“Wentworth, the tribe has spoken,” and her torch is snuffed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kelley being voted out is... rough.

Days filled with regret, guilt, and strain pass slowly. Lauren mindlessly listens to the group talk strategy and who knows what else. Nights are the worst when she lays alone at the side of the bamboo floor, bunching up her cardigan to hold because holding nothing felt too empty.

[day 36, lauren, wardog, julie, joe]

The final immunity challenge burned her out. Within seconds she dropped the ball, literally. The stupid little steel ball slipped through her grip as she tried her hardest to keep atop a narrow perch. The ball hitting the sand offered more relief than anything. Upon arriving to camp, immediately she went to practice firemaking. Julie attempted to console her, as the winner of the challenge. 

“I know this is hard,” she tried. “I know you miss her.” 

Lauren’s flame dwindled in her hands as she attempted to blow on it gently. She pretended to ignore Julie’s reassurance. 

“Who are you taking to the end?” she asked coldly, scraping magnesium into the flame’s nest. Cameras crept up next to the two women. 

“Honestly, I’m considering you. I think everyone would enjoy seeing Joe and Wardog battle it out,” she chuckled, but it quickly diminished. “I like you, Lauren, and you know that, but…” she trailed, staring at the dull blade hitting the flint. Sparks fly up and out across the nest of coconut husk. 

Glancing at the camera, Lauren realized why Julie withheld the truth. The cameras twist anything and everything into a false story. You could win in a firemaking challenge against Wardog, she’d say. He’s an idiot. Even Joe, you could beat. 

“If you were smart, you’d pray I’ll beat Joe because you’ll have the best shot sitting against me and Wardog.” She spoke lowly and without looking at the brunette. 

Her mouth curved in on itself. 

“Yeah…”

 

Jeff’s queries at tribal were a blur. “Julie this” and “Joe that”. The only thing Lauren’s focus on was Kelley. She’s grateful for Extinction because it gave Kelley another chance to reverse the mistake Lauren made. Though, she’d love to know Kelley got a hot shower, a comfy bed, and plenty of food at Ponderosa, and seeing her walk into tribal with that light blue sundress she wouldn’t shut up about accompanied by clean, brushed hair. Instead she’s been sleeping on the island of nothing with people who hated her.

She didn’t walk in with a smug face, but a burning resentment. Head hung low, scoffing along.

Once again, Lauren’s breath hitched in her throat when she tried to look Kelley in the eyes, but hers rolled away. 

“Who are you taking to the final three, Julie, and who are you making battle it out in a fire making challenge?”

Julie, hesitantly stated, “After much debate with myself, I’ve decided to take Wardog,” and the rest is unimportant. Smart.

Though the decision would be a lot smarter if Lauren could make a damn fire. Joe’s erected within ten minutes while Lauren’s was still a tiny spark trying to stay alive. Any other day she’d shout, “fuck” and probably throw something, but she’s relieved. She can sleep beside Kelley for two more nights, if she’ll even speak to her (though sleeping beside one another doesn’t require talking). 

She obnoxiously whispers with Aubry and Gavin, trying to get any attention she can. Trying to get Lauren to glare over. 

Kelley folds her hands neatly together, intently listening to Jeff bid farewell to the young girl. Kelley’s face rings shame and I told you so. 

 

Which is why it made it all the more painful when Lauren takes a deep breath, picks up the torch and begins her path to the infamous Edge of Extinction. 

Upon her arrival the remaining members are already there to greet and hug her as cameras capture every moment. 

“Hey, kid,” says Ron while he hugs her. 

“I’m sorry,” says Aurora. 

People she completely forgot about have been enduring this lonely island. Julie, Reem, Eric. She’d feel guilty for forgetting about them when she had part in ridding them if the weight on her chest wasn’t preoccupied with feeling immense guilt about Kelley. 

“Hi, Lauren,” Aubry jogs to hug her tightly. “She’s pissed,” she whispers. 

Aubry’s eyebrows angle down at Lauren’s face which must be noticeably remorseful. 

Everyone’s excitement for yet another one’s arrival to Extinction let Lauren find a moment alone with Kelley. She’s curled on her side in the shelter (which is really just some woven leaves on the ground next to a few bench logs), using her arm as a pillow while the other is picking at the hem of her shorts. 

“Kell,” she begins. She shakes her hair out of its loose french braid. The blonde is small from this angle. One would think she’d seen unthreatening, but Lauren’s still wary of any strike. 

“I am so, so sorry,” she put her hands together. “I was an idiot and I listened to Julie. I should’ve just trusted you and it would’ve been us in the final instead of those—” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Kelley coldly states.

Not expecting a response, Lauren froze. “I-I just—”

She sits up. “Don’t just anything! You fucked up and you know it. Don’t be sorry for something you wouldn’t go back and do all over again.” Her eyes look up to meet Lauren’s. 

“You betrayed and blindsided me, Lauren. Accept it and move on. I have,” she rolls her eyes and lays back down. 

Stunned, Lauren blinks dumbly. 

“No,” it’s quiet. She thinks for a moment. “No!” Kelley leans herself on her palms and looks with disinterest.

“You tried to trick me with a fake idol! That’s not fair! Just because you couldn’t save your own ass and you had to stoop so low as to make a fake idol for me to trust you, that’s not my fault.” Her arms cross tightly. 

Kelley stands up. She’s close to Lauren and tries to make herself seem bigger despite being inches shorter. Her eyes linger at Lauren’s lips. She huffs a laugh. 

“You think you’re so tough now,” she pauses. “Right?” Her chin lifts seemingly in an effort to make herself bigger. More intimidating. And gosh, it’s working. 

Stepping into Lauren’s personal space she continues, “I didn’t need you. Just because you aided a blindside or made me come a couple of times doesn’t mean you’re a god. I could’ve made it without you. I kept you in the game. You’d be nothing without me,” her voice cracking. 

Whether it was the safety of there being people around or how irritable Lauren was getting with this woman getting in her space, she snapped. 

“Yes, you did!” she practically shrieks. “I don’t know what your ego is telling you, but I was a huge asset in your game. No, you were in my game,” she chuckles. 

Kelley’s nose twitches and mouth quivers. Her eyes fill with clean, clear water. Without warning she pushes Lauren’s shoulder.

“I did need you and you weren’t there,” her voice cracking again. “I don’t know what I did for you to,” she chokes. “-to leave me! I hate it here and I only wanted to see you!” she hits Lauren again. 

Others gather outside the camp area to watch, but Lauren doesn’t care. She lets Kelley hit her shoulder a few more times until she captures her in a tight embrace. Kelley’s now sobbing into her neck. 

“I fucking hate you,” she mutters. 

Lauren tries to avoid the looks from across camp. This didn’t need an audience, but they’re not her concern. Kelley is and always will be. Lauren strokes her hair which is completely tangled and straw-like from the salt water. She holds tighter. 

“I know,” Lauren replies. “I know.” 

“I’m sorry,” the blonde gasps and wraps her arms around the taller girl. 

The rest of the night is silent. No one dares to bring up the event as the women involved haven’t. The next two nights, until they go home, everyone sleeps in the best position as possible which for some people is against a log, on a bed of leaves, curled into themself, but for Lauren it’s with Kelley behind her, leg swung around Lauren’s waist and hand on her shoulder.


End file.
